User talk:CrashBash
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Zoo Tycoon 2: Endangered Species page. You can visit the to talk to other users off their talk page. If it's empty, you can visit again later, or wait a while to see if anyone comes on. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! RootFloatCream (talk) 18:48, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Inflammatory remarks Hello! I've noted that you have contributed to the Wikia many times, which is deeply appreciated. However, some of your comments have been slightly nasty, and due to the wide-ranging community with many different ages, one has to be careful with what they say here. While it is okay to construcively criticize what people do, it is not okay and is directly against the rules to condescend to others or remark that other people "fail." With that said, thank-you for contributing frequently on the Wikia and we hope that you will continue to enjoy your stay here. Thank-you, RootFloatCream (talk) 03:17, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Inflammatory remarks Greetings. It has come attention that you have recently, once again, made an inflammatory remark towards another user. This issue has been brought up to you before, and unfortunately further offenses will result in consequence. Thank-you, RootFloatCream (talk) 10:29, May 29, 2014 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but it's not my fault that nearly everyone who comes here nowadays does nothing but vandalise. CrashBash (talk) 14:34, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Thank-you for not replying rudely, like a lot of people do when I talk to them about this. But, nonetheless, exceptions cannot be made based on the behavior of other users. Nothing will be accomplished by persons on the Wikia flinging insults at each other, even though I understand its difficult when the Wikia is persistently vandalized by random people. ::RootFloatCream (talk) 08:53, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Hello Crash Bash. I noticed that you removed a bunch of my edits that I have made over the coarse of a few days. I'm not mad per say but I just want to tell you that you could just correct the problem instead of just deleting everything and notify me to when I make a mistake so I can learn. Thank you for your time -Horse Thank You Thank you for correcting me and later I will fix my other edits, when I have time. I'd rather work together rather than be enemies :) One thing to note though is that I have Dyslexia (which is a reading/writing disability in case you don't know) so I can't really catch myself making a mistake all the time. The reason why I joined this site was because I'm a fan of the games and I notced that a lot of pages needed ether to be updated or had false info (ex: before I edited the Animal Type for the Przewalski's Wild Horse was pterodactyl for some reason). So if you catch me making a mistake, (like you did before on your second message) just notify me so I can try to not make that mistake again. Thank you for your time. -Horse